Rosario Vampire: Senior Year (Re-write) Season 2
by Vampire Maleka
Summary: Everyone thought they had stopped Fairy-Tale, except for Tsukune. With graduation looming and being married to Moka and Akua, everything for the gang has become more complexed and dangerous. New revalations and a more powerful leader for Fairy-Tale emurges, And Tsukune becomes more powerful and more reckless until. . . . . .
1. Chapter 1

Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year Season 2.

Vampire Maleka here, it has been a long while I know my fans, and I deeply apologize, but my disappearance was not my fault. I have just recently regained somewhat of an Internet connection via WIFI.

I am going to finish season 2, but it will be longer than season 1 as in the season 2 manga things have heated up immensely opening many story options for me too work with.

The Akua and Tsukune pairing will have great importance in this story line, even if some of you do not like it. If you stick with the story you might be pleasantly surprised, at least I hope.

The first four chapters will be edited and re-written. Chapter One is mostly in the original format, but I have added some more to the story.

Once again I am sorry for being gone so long, but I is back lol.

Rosario+Vampire: Senior Year/Season 2 Chapter 1:"Healing + A Vampire"

My name is Aono Tsukune, I am 18 years old and this is my final year at Youkai Academy. Actually this is the beginning of the final semester before finals and graduation. My life has been turned upside down, inside out, and any other words that can describe the shear madness that is now my life.

Ah you want an example right? Well here goes.

I believed I was a human for 17.5 years, until my family decided to drop the bombshell on me, by telling me after the fact, that I was a pure blooded vampire, and the heir to the throne of the vampire realm which is currently ruled by my Great-grandfather Akelam Joseph and Great-grandmother Akelam Anniana.

Moka nearly killed me by injecting her blood into me as she attempted to turn me from human to vampire, her blood nearly turned me into a ghoul, and this was the main reason that transformation nearly happened because I was already a vampire from birth, which I did not know at the time.

Her Shinso blood was poison to my normal vampric blood, and thus my mother who is the eldest daughter of Issa Shuzen and Naomi Bloodriver who I thought was my cousin Kyoko, who is also a very old vampire herself, more than one-thousand or so years old, had to save me.

Well you know all that from season one, so I won't go back over what has already been written, just go back and read it yourself if you haven't already.

Well too make a long story short, to save Moka, and the dark lord Tenmei "Baruku" Mikogami, who is also Youkai Academy's Board Chairman, I had no choice but to marry Akua so that with our combined powers we could overcome the Fairy-Tale's leader, Manaxus.

Well after words, Moka who was not about to lose me to her elder sister, married me also, and let me tell you something, though it is fun sometimes, it is also a living hell, as Moka and Akua have a running bet on who will get pregnant first. Pause a moment. . .wait for it...understand why I said my life is madness?

Akua also wants to spar with me in our true battle forms, which here at Castle Shuzen we have plenty of room to train, I usually get the snot knock out of me especially when Moka joins in..

Oh and to add to my problems my dear father-in-law slash Grandfather Shuzen Issa, invited Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Rubi-san to stay there also, plus Kocoa, Uncle James and Aunt Kahlua as well as Gin sempi. How much more crazy will everything get?

I don't know, but this is sure turning into an experience that I will not soon forget.

Also I am having a growing feeling of dread that our conflict with Fairy-Tale is not over yet.

Akua and Moka tells me that I am just over-reacting because of the trauma we all went thru earlier this year, but I don't buy that at all.

I have long since learned to trust my feelings, so I enter each day of training with my whole heart, for I believe what is coming is far more dreadful than what we just experienced not that long ago.

Oh I hear Kyoko, oops I mean my Grandmother calling for me, dinner is served so I best close for now, be back latter.

As Tsukune descended the stairs to the main ball room, Kyoko who is actually his grandmother slash step-mother-in-law and younger sister of Akasha Bloodriver, Naomi Bloodriver Shuzen, met him half way.

_"I thought I was going to have to drag you down here for dinner Tsuki." _

He smiled at her and said,_ "Let me guess the tomato soup is growing cold?" _

"_Not actually cold, it's still warm enough to melt Mizore if she spills it on her." _Naomi chuckled as she started walking next too Tsukune.

Naomi's smile then became a frown of concern, then a serious look crossed her face as she inquired,_ "You can sense the coming storm can't you Tsuki?" _

He was nearly taken a back with her bluntness, then realized she could also sense what he felt.

_"Everyone is taking things way too easy since the fall of Manaxus, but I sense a stronger than Manaxus has taken over the leadership of Fairy-Tale, as a matter of fact I think Manaxus was a pawn to someone or something stronger and more dangerous than perhaps Alucard himself._

_It is dangerous for us too think we've won the war from just one battle and I know for this whole thing to end, Alucard must be completely destroyed." _

"_As I said earlier I do not believe Manaxus was the real leader of Fairy-Tale, he was up the chain of command, nearly at the very top, but I sense someone more powerful is at the reigns."_

Naomi upon hearing what Tsukune said, was impressed with his ability to see into where others could not.

"_Well I agree with your assessment Tsuki even if the others don't share it."_

"_Then the rest are fools not to take this seriously now." _Tsukune shot out in frustration and anger.

Then she decided to pose another question to him.

_"Tsuki what do you make of the report that Kocoa and Rubi gave about the egg they discovered in the snow women's village?" _She inquired.

_"All I know is that Kahlua nee-san helped plant the egg, but she didn't know entirely what it was, I can't even make a guess what it could be." _He answered as they entered the elaborate dinning hall.

Dark lord Mikogami starred intently at the egg in the snow women's village.

Standing next to him was the Snow priestess Arreena Sikkitto, who quietly waited for the dark lord's assessment of the egg.

_"This is quite fascinating," _lord Mikogami finally remarked as he kept starring at the egg.

_"If it wasn't for these root like appendages that grow out from the egg, I would say this was a dragon's egg. _

_But the power this egg radiates and how these appendages controls the seismic instability here leaves even me at a loss._

_I have already sent for lord Touhou Fuhai so he can also assess the egg. _

_I have also received reports that these eggs are all over Japan, maybe in other countries as well." _

The Snow Priestess commented as she looked intently at the dark lord,_ "This thing is feeding off of the energy that makes up this realm master Mikogami, and it feeds off of us as well, my people are growing weaker by the day, and I am afraid that if we don't do something in the next week or so, many of my people are going to die." _

_"Until I can work this out Sikkitto-san," _the dark lord replied_. "evacuate the village and go to the Academy, I will create a temporary snow village there until I can find a way to destroy this thing. For now this is the best I can do."_

Akasha Bloodriver stood before her master Alucard as their minds merged into one.

She fell into a dream state as their connection was made._ "Is all things ready yet woman?" _Alucard spoke with the coolness of an iceberg.

How she wanted him dead, but she had no power to over-ride his power over her.

Had she known that this was going to be her fate for saving her precious daughter, she would have found another means to do it.

_"Another week or two and we will have the manpower restored my master." _

_"And my eggs?" _he also inquired_. _

_"They will hatch in a couple more days if our time table is correct." _

_"Excellent, soon I will be strong enough to make that fool Akelam bow before me, just as I have made you to bow Shinso Akasha." _

She bowed her head, then inquired,_ "Is there anything else my master?" _

_"Yes," _Alucard responded,_ "I want Akua brought before me alive so I can eat her, and I want your daughter Akashyia and her husband Aono Tsukune brought to me alive as well._

_That boy Aono is a threat to our plans, he even matches or exceeds your Shinso powers at the moment as it was he who defeated my father Manaxus._

_For this that boy must be added to my being as you have been. Is this clear to you my slave?" _

_"And my daughter?" _Akasha replied_._

_"You know I need her blood and her soul too fully awaken my slave," _he responded coldly,_ "With her out of your life, you will have nothing to hinder your service too me. _

_Enough of your questions, now go and accomplish my commands."_

It was later on in the evening when Tsukune nearly dragged himself into his room, and flung himself onto his bed.

It had been a long hard day and he was looking forward to a good nights sleep.

As he finally got his pajamas on, there came a soft knock on the door.

Sighing to himself, he walked over and open it to reveal Mizore standing there with just a robe covering her.

_"Can I come in Tsukune?" _she inquired and walked right in before he could respond.

"_Mizore-chan!" _he exclaimed in fear,_ "I don't think this is a good idea, Moka and Akua could walk in any minute and how will I explain to them why you're in our room?" _

Mizore just slyly smiled and said,_ "They won't come up for a while yet, we have time for you to make a baby with me." _

He grimaced within himself, then as gently as he could, he responded,_ "I can not give you a child Mizore-chan, I am a married man and I can not nor will I ever be unfaithful to either Akua and Moka." _

_"You don't love Akua-chan Tsukune." s_he responded as she fought back her tears.

_"I know you love Moka, but can't you love me also? _

_I am willing to do anything, even be your concubine to be with you." _

_"So would Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, and Rubi-san, Mizore-chan." _Tsukune answered.

"_But I do not want concubines, besides my concubines if I were to have them would have to be pure-blood vampires, which you guys are not." _he responded as kindly as he could.

"_I am so sorry Mizore-chan, but I cannot make a baby with you, or take you as my concubine, I love you as a friend and I don't have any other feelings for you but that one." _

_"Tsukune please?" _the snow girl pleaded.

_"I would be good to you, we could run away from all of this and have a normal life together." _

He lowered his head in sorrow as he softly answered her.

_"What is a normal life Mizore-chan? Everything that I have endured this year especially has been far from normal."_

"_The Tsukune you met two years ago no longer exists Mizore-chan, he was a lie just like his life had been. _

_If I could have that normal life again, it would be heaven for me._

_I keep hoping this is all some terrible night-mare that I will soon wake up from, but it's not, and my future life is still a mystery too me."_

As he reached out his left hand too rest it upon her shoulder, she turned from him running for the door.

Moka then entered the room in her inner form, as Mizore ran out from the room crying almost running into her as she left.

Moka looked at Tsukune and knew at once what must have happened as she seen the torment in her husbands eyes.

_"That must not have been easy."_ she commented as she closed the door behind her.

_"I really don't want to talk about it right now Moka.." _he softly remarked as he turned towards the bed and started for it.

_"I have to break the hearts of three others and I don't look forward to hurting our precious friends." _

She hurried to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and responded,_ "Lover your life lately has been painful beyond words, and I know I am guilty of adding a lot of that pain. _

_But somehow lover you have to let it out, so you can move on, or this is going to destroy you in the end."_

_"Just tell me Moka how I am supposed too do that?" _he groaned aloud revealing the torment from within.

_"You bury the person who you thought you were Tsukune, and embrace who you are now."_ Moka responded as she held to him tighter.

"_My entire life has been revealed too be nothing but lies, hell I don't even know who I am anymore, and you talk about moving on?_

_"You don't have too bury those things that makes you who you are Tsukune lover, just those things that makes you cling onto the pain and resentment." _

"_That is all I have now that makes any sense too me, gives me the killing intent too use against my enemies, that is making me the proper vampire killing machine right?"_

_"I should have been raised with the knowledge of my heritage starting when I was just a small child, I could have excepted what I am and avoided all of this Moka!" _He exclaimed as he tightened the hold they now had on one another.

_"But they didn't Tsukune, and you can't change that, just except and move on. You are not alone you know, you have me and Akua to see you through this." _

He stared at her for a moment and replied,_ "And that is another thing that torments me lover, all I want to have for a wife is. . ." _

He was cut off when the door opened and in walked Akua.

When she seen the two embracing a tinge of jealousy hit her but she just wore a smile as she approached them. _"Did you guys forget the arrangements?" _

Moka turned to face her elder sister and responded with anger.

_"No we did not forget our arrangement nee-san, and this is not what you think it is, our husband is on the verge of a mental collapse and we have to help him overcome it before it is too late!" _

Feeling a bit embarrassed Akua blushed, then she smiled again and replied,_ "I know just the thing that will help you husband, just get your workout clothes on and meet me and Moka in the training area." _

_This is not the time to train Akua!" _Tsukune remarked in frustration.

_"Who said anything about training?"_ Akua replied as she motioned for her sister to follow her out,_ "Just get your workout clothes on and meet us there, and that is not a request husband."_

Kurumu tried to comfort her friend but also tried to tell her before she made her way to Tsukune's room that she was in for a heartbreak.

_"Didn't I try too tell you Mizore that this wasn't going to work?"_

The heartbroken young snow woman didn't even look at her friend as she sadly responded._ "I thought with everything that happened perhaps there was a chance." _

Kurumu sadly looked at her grief stricken friend and replied as she held her tightly too comfort her.

_"Tsukune is messed up inside Mizore you know this as well as I do._

_I want him to be mine also and it hurt me more than you could ever imagine as he is my destined one. _

_Mizore look at me and try to understand what I am about to tell you." _

Mizore looked into her friends eyes as Kurumu continued.

_"I am a vampire now because I let my grief take me down a road where I thought the only way to end the pain was too end my life._

_I have an eternity now as a reminder of my selfish actions._

_I love Tsukune with all my heart and soul but I realize also that he will never be mine, like Moka is too him." _

_"But why is he married to Akua?" _Mizore exclaimed as her tears flowed once more.

_"He doesn't love her, and I was there as you where, he hates her and yet he shares the same bed with her, I don't get it Kurumu and you can't tell me that you do, I know you better than that."_

Kurumu looked at her friend and replied.

_"You're right Mizore I don't quite understand it except that Tsukune done it to save Moka, and he would have done the same thing to save any one of us as well, that is just who our Tsukune is._

_And I will tell you this as well, he is our friend and we are precious too him, remember that okay?"_

Tsukune walked into the training area dressed in sweats, and noticed both Moka and Akua dressed in theirs also_. _

Akua spoke to her sister,_ "Remove his limiter." _

He looked horrified at both his wives and tried to protest, when he felt his bracelet come off, and the transformation began.

In his true battle form, all his rage and anger, heartache and sorrow was unbridled, only the shear power of his will kept those things from erupting, but he knew that he would not be able to contain it for long, and that frightened him most of all.

Akua walked up to him and spoke, _"I represent everything you lost to Fairy-Tale Tsukune, including your innocents. _

_Had I and Fairy-Tale not changed your life, then possibly you may have continued to believe you were human. _

_Take your anger and rage out on me, for I deserve this and you know it. _

_You can say this is my wedding gift from me too you." _

He just stood there for a long silent moment, then as if something snapped inside him, he began to shake and tremble, then dropped too his knees and let out a very soulful cry.

And he wept and wept, as his wives stood there in shock.

His mournful wales brought the rest of his family and friends running out to see what the commotion was all about.

Naomi knowing what was happening, rushed to her grandson's side, and as she neared him, she transformed herself into the one person he would cling too at that moment.

_"Tsuki?" _Naomi spoke as she was in the form of Kyoko.

The transformed Tsukune looked at her and seen her own tears falling as she wrapped him in her arms rocking him and saying, _"I am so sorry Tsuki, so so sorry, please forgive me and your mother, we didn't mean to cause you so much pain." _

Then Issa shocked everyone also, especially his daughters as he walked over and in an action he wasn't accustomed to show, kissed his grandson on the forehead and whispered, _"The fault was mine as well my child, and I also apologize for my part in this."_

And for the longest time Aono Tsukune screamed, wailed, and grieved until the healing process began.

Touhou Fuhai arrived the next day to the snow village to meet with his friend and other dark lord Tenmei Mikogami.

As they embraced, and began too head for the ice caverns to see the egg that he was told about, he spoke.

_"As you know I came as soon as I got word, but I am curious old friend why you insisted on me to come and see this myself? _

_Your word has always been enough for me." _

Mikogami looked at his friend once they arrived in the caverns and then said, _"Walk over to the egg and tell me if I am crazy for sensing what I sense from it?"_

The other dark lord approached the egg and stopped dead still as his eyes widened, _"This cannot be Mikogami!" _he softly responded as he turned to face his friend.

_"I am not crazy after all am I right Touhou?" _lord Mikogami smiled.

_"If what we both sense is true old friend," Touhou Fuhai began, "then both the human and the monster world's are definitely in grave danger. _

_But if she is the reason for this, that must mean that the beast Alucard is awakened and is using her to destroy us, her friends."_

_"I cannot believe Akasha is doing all of this from her own freewill Touhou." _lord Mikogami responded.

_"It's not just us Alucard is after then is it Mikogami?" _Touhou Fuhai inquired as he still looked at the egg.

_"Moka-chan is now unsealed until she returns to school, and her Shinso blood is very much awaken." Mikogami replied. _

_"And her memories?" _Touhou Fuhai inquired.

_"Still locked away for the most part, she has no idea that her sister Akua is responsible for Akasha's death, well not death now, but her transformation to evil." _

_"Well I came a long ways to see this egg," _Touhou Fuhai began to speak.

_"Let me see if I can do something about this." _

_"Is everything ready for launch?" _Akasha Bloodriver inquired from her lead technician and engineers.

_"We have everything ready the ground around the castle has been separated and all engines are a go, my lady."_ the head technician for Fairy-Tale reported as a uniformed young vampire approached her with a message, and handed it too her.

Akasha nodded to the soldier as he crisply saluted and left the main control room_. _

As she read the letter, she heard her master respond, _"Well I guess I misjudged her, tell her to proceed with phase two of the plan then." _

Akasha nodded her response, then commanded a messenger to get word to their operative.

_"Tell Commander Akua that phase two is a go. And that the master said well done."_

Well here is the first re-written installment of season 2 and I hope you all like this so far. I began this earlier than I expected, but I had nothing else too do.

Please let me know what you think and I welcome your thoughts and ideas as well. So until next time, I will see you for chapter 2 : "Phase Two + A Vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year Season 2 "Phase 2 + A Vampire."

Here is chapter 2 of the re-write, hope you all like it. I do not own R+V or any of its characters except my own original characters. Vampire Maleka.

**Chapter 2:**

Akua was double checking her possessions before she departed to report back to Fairy-Tale HQ. She felt so sick inside for the betrayal she was about to commit to her step-father Issa, and the upcoming betrayal to her precious sister Moka, and her husband Tsukune.

She read a letter she had received just before the new leader of the organization had sent her word to begin with phase 2 of her mission.

She stopped with her packing and re-reading the letter which said,

_**Dearest step-daughter,**_

_**I have received word that Akasha Bloodriver, that sex toy of your father Issa is now the head of Fairy-Tale, which is something I am about to rectify as soon as possible. As the daughter of Alucard it is I who should lead, and it is I who should be responsible for the fall of the human race. Find a way to get that child of Akasha to Fairy-Tale Headquarters, I don't care how you do it my child, but do it. It should not be hard to convince my father to install me as his right hand. Also try to lure your father to me as well, I have such a surprise waiting for that bastard! Until you receive word from me, follow your current orders.**_

_**Your Step-Mother,**_

_**Shuzen Gyokuro.**_

Akua closed her eyes, wishing she could have some semblance of a normal life.

After all was she not a married woman now?

Even though she knew her husband did not trust her, and not sure he cared for her, but still she felt like she had a family once again.

But now she had to follow her grandfather's orders as well as her so called beloved step-mother, and try to lure her sister to her doom.

He needed Moka's Shinso blood for him too finally awaken physically, and then. . .she cringed with the thought of it.

_"Nothing is stable." _she finally mused as she folded up the letter and packed it with her things.

_"I was trained for this purpose no matter what I feel or think, my grandfather's will and desires must be fulfilled." (sigh)._

xxx

James Morgan stood on the tower balcony at castle Shuzen looking at the night sky, when he noticed a small bat flying quickly towards him.

As the bat reached him, it transformed into human form and bowed before James.

"_What is it Forest?" _James inquired as he expected the worst.

_"My lord, I have a message for you from the Emperor himself." _

_"Let me have it Corporal." _he commanded while the messenger handed to him a large white envelope. James opened it and began to read,

_**Senior Commander Morgan,**_

_**I have received word that Fairy-Tale has reorganized and I am considering calling up for duty the Moraviano Knights and place you in command. I want you and Tsukune to report to me as soon as possible.**_

_**I have already sent word to dark lords Tenmei Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai to be present as well. Tell Tsukune not to tell anyone about what I have told you, and that also includes you as well, no one must know anything except that the two of you are to come to me as quickly as possible. **_

_**I will brief the two of you upon your arrival. **_

_**Tell Forest to give me your answer and I shall see you both soon.**_

_**Respects and Love,**_

_**Emperor Akelam.**_

After James finished reading the message he handed it back to Forest and responded,_ "Tell the Emperor that both me and Tsukune will be there quickly." _

The messenger bowed then transformed into a bat and flew off into the night.

James sighed, then looked at the night sky one last time as he whispered,_ "Will this madness ever end?"_

xxx

Aono Moka was silently watching her husband ever since his breakdown the previous night, he was so quite right now as he stared almost blankly out their bedroom window.

She wasn't sure if she should hold him or just leave him alone?

Just as she figured it was best to leave him alone and leave the room, he responded, _"My family should have never hid the truth of who I am from me, but I understand why now, though it hurt so bad, I am accepting what I am, but I'll be damned if I let this change who I am." _

He finished as he turned to face her with a large smile on his face and a gleam in his crimson eyes.

_"I love you Moka and that will never change, and in time I might even learn to love Akua, but I know that this is hard on Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Rubi-san not understanding why I won't make them concubines."_

"_I won't have that lover!" _Moka responded with anger as she neared him threateningly.

_"It's hard enough for you to be with Akua-nee-san, I never ever wanted to share you with anyone damn it Tsukune!"_

He seen his precious Moka fighting her own sadness with the situation.

_"Lover," _he began as he approached her, _"That was not my idea, I had no choice if I was going to save you and lord Mikogami."_

She tensed when he embraced her and whispered in her ear.

_"You will always have my whole heart, mind, and soul, you are my soul-mate honey please remember this okay?"_

"_But I will never have you all to myself , don't you realize what that is doing too me?" _Moka shot out in anguish.

But Aono Tsukune did understand how she felt though he would not tell her this, for he longed to see Omote Moka, and knowing that was an impossibility now that the two persona's were now one. After all was he not also sharing himself with two Moka's?

He gently placed both of his hands on her cheeks and responded.

"_I hear you lover, I really do, and if all things were perfect, which they are not, we would be far away from all of this and live our lives together just you and I."_

xxx

As the flying fortress of the Fairy-Tale headquarters was now at its maximum altitude, Akasha Bloodriver was watching as a helicopter was nearing to set down on the helipad.

She cringed inwardly as she seen the person who was on board step off making her way quickly toward the command room.

_"__**My daughter is here is she not?"**_Alucard inquired from his puppet.

_"She is master, and I believe she is here to take my job." _

That bothered Akasha immensely for that would mean if Gyokuro was to take her place, that meant she would once again be consumed by Alucard, and secretly she swore that would not happen to her again.

_**"In time she will Bloodriver, in time, for now you are too vital for me to terminate.**_

_**You are my link to Akelam and the Imperial house. **_

_**With your family out of the way, my plans to destroy humanity will go unchecked, welcome her warmly and I will speak to her through your mouth."**_

It was not long after Alucard grew silent when his daughter Shuzen Gyokuro entered the command room stepping toward Akashya.

_"Welcome too the Fortress Gyokuro-chan." _Akasha bowed in welcome_. _

_"I will have words with my father alone sex toy."_ Gyokuro ordered as she walked past Akasha towards where her father lay dormant.

Alucard upon hearing his daughter's words spoke his anger to Akasha's mind and the puppet of Alucard opened her mouth to speak.

_**"Careful my daughter, you give no orders here as yet, and never will if I decide so, do you understand me?" **_

Gyokuro turned on Akasha, not realizing that her father was using her as a mouth piece and responded in rage,_ "How dare you speak to me as if my father spoke thru you bitch!" _

Alucard using Akasha's body as his own, back handed his daughter hard across the mouth sending her head long into the Plexiglas window that separated the chamber from the command center, and leaving a bloody wound to the back of her head.

_**"Me and my puppet my insolent daughter are SHINSO'S do not ever speak at us with that tone or I will kill you as I killed your whore of a mother, understand me girl?" **_

His daughter staggered to her feet, rubbing her head then looking again at her blood stained hand, and bit her tongue before responding_. "As you command father."_

xxx

Issa Shuzen was on his way alone towards the garden of his castle when a dark figure struck him fully at the base of his neck, with such force that it rendered him unconscious.

While the dark figure stood over the head of the House of Shuzen, two other figures stepped from the darkness holding silver links of chain to bind the vampire with.

Then the dark figure pulled back the hood covering its head, while the two others working quickly and in unison bound and placed Issa unceremoniously into a body bag they had also brought with them.

_"Make sure he gets to H.Q. in one piece," _a female voice commanded.

_"If he is harmed any other way than what he is already, your heads will be mine do you understand me you two?" _

The two figures nodded their understanding as they easily lifted Issa as one of the two inquired,_ "What shall I tell Senior Commander Bloodriver the time line for the capture of Aono Moka?" _

_"Tell her nothing, you will give your report to Commander Shuzen Gyokuro as this is her plan we are carrying out." _the hooded figure answered as she turned to walk away.

Then she paused before she dismissed them,_ "Tell my step-mother that Aono Moka will be in her possession within forty-eight hours, be here at this very spot tomorrow night at this same time understand?" _

_"Yes Commander Akua, one more thing if I may inquire?" _the one dark figure asked_._

_"What?" _Akua responded as she was on the verge of losing her patience.

_"If Senior Commander Bloodriver sees us with Shuzen Issa, what do we tell her?" _

_"See to it that she doesn't see you, you both are good at that, be here tomorrow night at the same time with the same equipment, now go!"_

xxx

James knocked on Tsukune's bedroom door, and after a few moments Tsukune opened the door seeing his uncle standing there with a stone like expression on his normally cheery face.

_"Something wrong Uncle?" _Tsukune sleepily inquired.

_"Is Moka and Akua sleeping?" _James asked in a whisper.

_"I don't think so." _Tsukune whispered in return, then almost jumped out of his skin when Moka slid in next to him at the door and inquired seriously as her eyes shown her frustration for having her sleep disturbed.

_"What do you want Tsukune for so late, Brother-in-law?" _

_"It's a personal matter little princess," _He smiled and shrugged.

_"I'll have him back at your side before too long alright?"_

She sighed and turned back to go back to bed.

_"Walk with me for a bit Tsukune." _James ordered as Tsukune began to follow, closing the door behind him.

As the two began walking James remained quiet until they were outside and in the training arena before he spoke.

_"Tsukune," _he began with all seriousness.

_"I received an important message from the Emperor earlier tonight." _

Tsukune looked puzzled as he inquired, _"What does Great Grandfather want?" _

_"He wants both you and I to come to him at his home in Baton Rouge, Louisiana in America, two nights from now. We are to bring lord Mikogami and lord Touhou Fuhai with us as well." _James responded.

Tsukune inquired again shaking his head in confusion, _"What is going on Uncle, why does Great Grandfather want me there for? And what am I supposed too say to Moka and Akua?" _

_"Nothing nephew, those are the orders I had received. _

_Tell your wives that you and I have some business in the human world that will take a couple of days, and if she inquires of you what kind of business we are having to take care of, tell her that you are not sure yet, that all you know is that I need your assistance is all._

_This is what I am going to tell Kahlua also, and knowing her that will be enough, but as for Moka and Akua?_

_Well I hope you can convince them, and it will be easier for you to do this if you don't know anything more until we board the plane tomorrow night."_

xxx

Back at Youkai Academy both dark lords sat in Mikogami's office as lord Touhou Fuhai was still assessing in his mind what he would do to destroy the eggs they had seen, not only in the Snow Women village, but at numerous locals throughout Japan.

Then rubbing the bottom of his weathered old face he sighed then gave his old friend his assessment.

"_I don't think I can destroy the egg, but I believe I could seal it and make it harmless for a time."_

_"We are truly powerless to stop multiple hatchings, the only way I see to kill these eggs is to destroy the parent, and I am not so sure who that might be as yet?" _

_"Do you have any ideas my friend?" _lord Mikogami inquired without his normal smile crossing his face.

Touhou Fuhai nodded as he answered his friend, _"Either the parent is Alucard or his daughter Gyokuro Shuzen." _

Then he inquired of his friend,_ "I cannot remember this but do you know the story of how Alucard became what he is? I mean we heard the short form of it, but I really don't know the whole story, do you?" _

Mikogami now smiled as he responded to his friend,_ "The same story you know is the same story I know, but I do know one person who knows the complete story, and he has hid that from everyone but I feel he needs to tell it now." _

Touhou Fuhai narrowed his eyes in understanding as he finished what his friend was about to say._ "Vampire Emperor Akelam!"_

xxx

In America, just outside the city of Baton Rouge, Louisiana inside his three-hundred plus year old plantation manor, Emperor Akelam stood by the fire place in his grand library looking at a small yet ancient figurine dating nearly five millenniums old.

He looked sadly at the figurine as he remembered the vampire that became both the first Shinso, and a power crazed madman who in his final form became a danger to both the human race, and the world itself.

_"Well," _he began talking silently too himself,_ "it looks like you have forced me to tell the story in its entirety Pruza, and you are forcing me to avenge both my daughter and the innocent blood being spilled today." _

As he was reflecting on his past, his eldest daughter Sabina Akelam Alucard entered the library carrying what remained of the records from the late brother of Shuzen Issa, Saito.

_"You seem deep in thought poppa."_ Sabina remarked as she sat the records down.

_"I was remembering what kind of man your husband once was sweetheart, and what kind of beast he became." _

_"Don't forget what kind of beast my daughter has become also poppa." _Sabina commented as she hugged and then kissed her father on his cheek.

_"After all," _she began as she let him go_, "what you done to his mind to make him think he killed me is our ace card don't you think?"_

Smiling sadly he responded, _"Yes in a sense sweetie, but it can also cause an already insane beast to go into total destructive madness._

_You were the one my daughter, that knew how to control him, but I have to think when he tried killing you, that your hold over his true heart was completely severed." _

Sabina finally changed the subject by inquiring, _"So when shall I meet my great nephew poppa?"_

_"Tomorrow night, and you do know what I want you to do correct?" _

Sabina nodded her acknowledgment and answered,_ "To test Tsukune to his very limits, too see just how powerful he truly is."_

xxx

_"What do you mean you are going to America to help brother-in-law!" _Both Akua and Moka exclaimed in anger_. _

Tsukune going into defense mode responded,_ "Hey just wait a moment now, I am only telling you what I know. _

_He wants me to learn somethings about his business in case he ever needs me to take over for him temporarily, I'll be back in a couple of days." _he lied hoping his wives didn't catch him.

But Moka didn't buy his story and she approached her husband and slapped him across his face and turned to run off.

He held his hand against his stinging cheek, as Akua approached him next, with an angry glare in her eyes.

_"Moka thinks you are lying too us, but I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. _

_But if you are lying my husband, there is no one who is going to stop me from kicking your ass across this entire globe, remember that please?" _

Then she kiss him on his other cheek, then turned and went after her sister.

_"This had better be worth this Uncle." T_sukune thought to himself as he turned and headed for his room to pack.

xxx

_"Why are you so angry with him onee-chan?" _Akua inquired as Moka sat on the sun bench on the third floor balcony fighting her tears.

_"Why Nee-sama?" _Moka inquired loudly in response as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

_"We are still on our honeymoon and he is leaving us to go with James-sama and you are leaving also tonight, and I wanted Tsukune to know what I found out today."_

_"What?" _Akua inquired as she sat down next to her troubled sister.

_"No." _Moka responded as she shook her head_, "I will wait until both you and our husband returns before I tell."_

Akua was inwardly concerned with her sister's statement. Did she know that she still worked for Fairy-Tale and was going to reveal this with Tsukune present?

"_Can't you even give me a hint nee-san?" _Akua inquired trying to remain calm.

"_No, it is as I said nee-sama, this is news that I want to tell with both of you present, and Tsukune and you are leaving soon."_

xxx

As Tsukune was packing he heard a slight knock on his door, then Akua walked in.

_"Sorry to disturb you husband, but I just want to tell you that I am also leaving tonight, but I should return before or by the same time you return." _

_"Is everything alright?" _Tsukune inquired as he turned to face her.

_"Yes it is just that I need some time away from things for a spell to figure out what is next in my life away from Fairy-Tale? It is really nothing serious." _

_"If that is all then, I hope it works out for you." _he responded with a smile_. _

Akua couldn't stand how handsome he looked any longer and she approached Tsukune with a look in her eyes that radiated her desire for him_. _

She stopped just inches from him, and she felt like she was going to melt just from being so close to him.

Her mother be damned she thought as she cupped her hands to his face, and her voice came out from her mouth in a husky tone that also radiated her desires.

_"Before we go our separate ways for a time, can we make love? Please husband, we haven't consummated our union privately yet."_

Akua was hoping that as they made love, what she had to do after wards for her mother would just make it easier to refuse.

She wanted too refuse, as she found herself falling in love with the man who nearly destroyed Fairy-Tale.

But from the moment that their clothes fell around them, and he lifted her in his arms to carry her to his bed, all that Akua could think of was Tsukune and the pleasure they would derive from each other, and she wanted it to last forever.

xxx

Gyokuro was livid, how could her father favor that slut Akasha too be supreme commander of the organization?

_"I'm his flesh and blood daughter, I am the one who arranged for father too be on this fortress in the first place!"_ she growled as she slammed the door behind her after entering her quarters.

Not long after she had entered, there came a slight knock on her door, in frustration she opened it and was ready to pound whoever it was into the floor.

She swung open the door to see one of Akua's subordinates standing there.

_"What the hell do you want Duffy!" _Gyokuro inquired angrily.

_"A message and a package from Commander Shuzen Akua." _

_"Well!" _she waited with her anger growing.

_"The message is that the second package will be secured tomorrow night, the first package is now in cell number 67 B wrapped in silver chains." _Duffy responded, bowed then walked off.

_"Well," _Gyokuro mused as her anger began to abate.

_"I think I'll just go and unwrap my package in 67 B." _then she began to laugh loudly as she headed for the cell block.

xxx

As the plane lifted off from Tokyo International, Tsukune then inquired of his Uncle what this trip was really about.

"_The Emperor needs us to see him, concerning the new threat that Fairy-Tale poses for everyone." _James responded.

Tsukune clinched his fists as he responded.

_"Me and Grandmother knew something big was coming." _

_"Well there is more too it than that, nephew." _James continued.

_"What?" _Tsukune inquired_. _

_"The Emperor is preparing for all out war. _

_I come from a elite branch of our family nephew, called the Moraviano Knights and you are looking at its leader." _

Tsukune looked at his Uncle with shock and surprise as his Uncle continued.

_"I know I told you I was human at onetime Tsuk, but the truth is that I was born as I am now, a true vampire from the bloodline of Akelam himself. _

_I was raised amongst humans as you were, but the difference was I always knew what and who I was, and that is why I thought it was wrong that the truth of who you were was hidden from you." _

Then as Tsukune lowered his head into is hands, James added.

_"I know that ever sense the truth about you has come out, it seems like lie after lie piles up, and yes I was ordered not to share these things with you until now, but one day you will see why things went as they did, even though I disagree with the methods they used."_

_"So what new truth am I going to learn when we see Great grandfather?" _Tsukune inquired as he finally leaned back in his seat.

_"Nothing new, but I would suggest that you prepare your mind and your resolve as you are going to meet your Great Aunt, and you are going to be tested beyond anything you can imagine, for Sabina Akelam is Alucard's wife, and she is nearly as powerful as both the Emperor and Empress as she is their first born child, so let's just say that this trip is going to beneficial to you in more ways than one."_

xxx

_"Well, well, well," _Gyokuro sang out as she entered the cell to find her ex-husband Shuzen Issa chained to the cell wall, wrapped in silver chains to lock away his powers.

_"Don't you look so regal right now?" _

Issa raised his head weakly and responded by spiting towards her, and saying with a weak voice,_ "I can't believe I ever degraded myself by taking you for a wife Gyokuro."_

"_Akasha was more of a woman in every area than you ever were, and the gods help you once Naomi discovers who it was who kidnapped me, and who it was that caused her sister to be destroyed."_

_"Tsk,tsk,tsk, Issa-sama," _Gyokuro responded trying her best not to let what he said upset her more than she already was_. _

_"You are never going to see Naomi or your family ever again, and soon I will have Moka-chan in my grasp, and my daddy will arise from his slumber again and make this world in his own image." _

_"You are just as insane as your father, I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." _

_She lost it, then using a round house kick, she turned out her ex-husbands lights, then stormed out of the cell._

xxx

Akua stood in the shadows as Moka made her way towards the garden, she was still upset about Tsukune leaving as she wanted so much to tell him the joyous news_. _

Then her world went black, as a dart struck her in between her shoulder blades, releasing a potent drug that quickly put her down.

Akua stepped out from the shadows as her two henchmen began tying her sister with silver chains.

_"Well done Duffy," _Akua responded as she overseen the kidnapping.

_"Phase two is nearly complete."_

xxx

In China in the main stronghold of the Miao mafia clan, the head of the syndicate sat at his desk patiently waiting for the news he had sent one of his most trusted commanders to retrieve.

He had too make sure the rumors were correct before he attempted to activate his plan. He waited so long for the moment, the moment of total world domination, and if the rumors were correct? Well he just had too wait for the news.

A soft knock was heard on his office door then the commander entered his leaders office.

"_So what have you learned Lou Chi?" _The man at the desk inquired patiently.

The commander bowed and answered, _"All that we heard is true my lord, Manaxus has been neutralized by Akelam and Akasha Bloodriver is acting Senior Commander of Fairy-Tale under Alucard's control."_

"_This is absolutely confirmed Lou Chi?" _

"_Absolutely confirmed my lord, it is as we've heard, and what you have foretold."_

Then the leader of the Miao clan known only as "The Mask King" began to laugh victoriously.

"_Tell Shuzen Gyokuro too implement phase 2 of my plan."_

And as the commander exited to perform his master's order, the soon too be Supreme ruler of Fairy-Tale, if one could see his expression behind his mask, would have seen a sinister grin a mile long.

xxx

Well I hope this re-write is meeting with your expectations? I can't wait too get chapter 3 done so I can get it posted. Hopefully it will be quite soon. Please let me know if you like this direction and what you all think about it. Thank you all. Vampire Maleka


End file.
